


Dirty Little Secret

by Samanthaa23



Series: Dirty Little Secret's. [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthaa23/pseuds/Samanthaa23
Summary: What I think should have happened after Alex's fight with Monty. Alex is angsty and Justin just wants to make him forget.





	1. Wheezy the Penguin!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 13RW fan-fic.  
> I think Alex and Justin are just way too shippable! (:  
> Let me know what you guys think! This little fic is hopefully going to be about 3 or 4 chapters with one chapter dedicated to a flashback of how they got together in the first place!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my fic to work I imagined that Justin had been coming to Alex's house regularly for a place to stay, even before his fight with Monty happened. Just in case anyone found any inconsistencies.  
> Also sorry if Justin seems a little OOC. Struggling to find a balance of him being caring and his usual self. haha! :)

Alex was walking down the street, desperately trying to forget that today even happened. His ribs hurt, his face hurt and even more ridiculously his heart hurt. Monty had beaten him to a pulp and all Alex could think about was the fact Justin just stood there watching.

 "Yo Standall"

Justin was cruising next to Alex in his stupid car with his stupid smile across his face. Alex really wanted to punch him right now. Instead he opted to put his head down and concentrate on the pavement below him.

"Alex come on, just get in the car". Alex just kept walking. He was pretty sure that if he ignored him maybe he would just fuck off and leave him alone.

"Baby please just get in the car so we can talk" Alex huffed in frustration, Justin knew that he was powerless when he called him that. Usually it was only reserved for when they were in the bedroom. Alex idly ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Justin. He'd now come to a complete stop next to him waiting for him to get in the car.

Alex sighed and quickly got into the passenger side before he changed his mind. Alex realised this was Zachs car, usually Justin didnt drive, he had a habit of driving while under the influence of just about anything. However recently it seemed Justin hadn't drank or smoked weed, not while Alex was there anyway. Justin tried to gently touch his arm but it only steadied Alex's resolve to ignore him for atleast a few more minutes. Alex hated the fact Justin was trying to be so caring right now, he wasn't there before so why is he trying now. He couldn't come up with any ideas and his head was spinning so he just turned to stare out of the open window hoping Justin took the hint that he needed time and space right now.

The car lurched forward and Alex watched as the streets flew past in a blur. The silence was overwhelming but Alex didn't care. He was pissed and he was pretty sure he had a right to be. Even if he did feel like wheezy from toy story every time he tried to take a deep breath. _Wow montgomery's fists must be made out of stone or some shit because this is fucking painful._

The car came to a stop outside Alex's house. Without the whir of the engine, the silence hung heavy between the two of them.

"Alex..." Before Justin had time to start his monologue Alex got out of the car and was striding towards the front door like he was on a mission. Alex heard the thud of Justin's footsteps behind him. He opened the door and left it open so that Justin could follow him in. He deposited his bag at the bottom of the stairs and continued up towards his bedroom and slammed the door to make his point. Alex curled himself protectively under the blanket just as Justin entered the room. 

No one else was home and Alex figured that it was a good thing because he's sure that Justin doesn't want anybody to hear the screaming match that is surely about to occur. Especially not when he's just the dirty little secret.

Alex felt the bed dip and he figured that Justin was positioned right next to where he lay. However Alex's only interest at this moment in time was trying to stare holes into the wall next to his bed.

"Alex I'm sorry okay... I didn't know what to do so I just froze". 

"No you just stood there because you don't want anyone to know that you care about me...or maybe you don't even care. I'm just here for whenever you want to fuck or a bed for the night. Either way I'm probably not even you're first option" Alex rolled over to look at Justin and his expression mirrored the look of being slapped in the face, Alex wanted to take it back but all he could think was that Justin didn't want him.

"It's not like anyone knows about us. Maybe you should just leave. I'm not worth the trouble. I'm not even worth saving"

"You say I don't care, but I do" Alex hadn't noticed before but Justin's eyes were glassy and he saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I love you Alex. There are you fucking happy now. I love you so damn much and seeing Montgomery kick the shit out of you was the worst thing imaginable. I just couldn't move. You started the fight. I ... I can't lose you Alex. I don't want to lose you...please just talk to me okay".

Alex didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that Justin had just told him that he loved him. He's pretty sure that he looked like a fish whilst opening and closing his mouth trying to come up with something to say.

  
Alex wiped the tears from Justin's cheek with the pad of his thumb. He lent forward and buried his head in the other boys shoulder, trying hard to contain the sobs that were painfully trapped inside his chest. Justin had been his lifeline the past few weeks. Ever since he'd turned up one night with nowhere else to go, things had started from there and ever since then Alex had tried hard to ignore the strange feeling he got whenever Justin was around but eventually he'd fallen hard for the idiot jock. After everything with Hannah and the tapes Alex felt like he was losing his grip on reality and for some reason at the moment Justin was the only thing that was keeping him grounded enough to keep breathing. To make himself get through another day. Alex realised that he loved Justin. More than he thought possible. 

"I love you too... I just don't want to hide it anymore" Alex pretty much mumbled his confession into Justin's letterman jacket, but when he felt Justin's entire body shake when he exhaled he knew that it had affected him just the same. 

After a few minutes of just being held by Justin, Alex thought that it was about time he finally looked Justin in the eye. Justin gasped when he finally got an up close view of Alex's face. Alex hadn't looked in the mirror properly since the fight but his eyes felt puffy and his lip had definitely been bleeding before, so he could only the imagine what Justin was seeing right now. Alex tried to shy away from Justin's gaze. Justin placed his hand gently on Alex's jawline and slowly ran his thumb across the short amount of stubble that was growing there. Justin leant down and trailed kisses along the side of his face, taking care to miss the obvious parts that were bruised. Justin continued to pepper kisses around Alex's face and then continued down along Alex's neck. He stopped to slowly suck and nip at the sensitive flesh just above Alex's jagged collarbone. Alex moaned in response to the loving way Justin was kissing him.

"You're so hot baby, even when you're covered in bruises. I don't know when I'll ever stop being amazed by how beautiful and grumpy you are" Alex could only mumble a sarcastic mhmm before Justin's mouth was attached to his.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how it all started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from Justin's POV.

Alex was stood in the kitchen with his father and brother, trying desperately to fade into the background. He didn't need the yes sir no sir bullshit at the moment. There was a knock at the door and Alex sighed, volunteering to answer it, any excuse to disappear from the hyper-masculine atmosphere that was currently residing in the kitchen...  
  
Justin knocked on the door, he could feel himself becoming more desperate with each knock. He didn't understand how he'd even come to be stood outside Alex Standall's house but with Jessica and Zach both ignoring his calls and Bryce well Bryce was Bryce so there was no way he could go back there again.   
  
Justin was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the door to open, he was just about to turn round and leave. Go sleep on the park maybe. Then the door swung open revealing Alex stood there. In that moment Justin couldn't help but think that Alex looked good rocking the whole angsty emo thing, it was pretty cute. Wtf folley when did Alex Standall become cute?  
  
"What do you want Folley?" Alex's question snapped Justin out of his random thoughts and he hadn't realised that he'd been just stood there staring.  
  
"Um... I was wondering if I could... can I stay here just for tonight? I'll even sleep in the garage. I just need somewhere...anywhere to sleep"  
  
"You're not a hobo Folley, you can sleep in my room or on the couch it's up to you"  
  
"I'll take the floor...thanks Alex". Alex moves to one side to let Justin into the house, for a brief moment their bodies are flush together and Justin is pretty sure that Alex was blushing. Justin didn't know whether to ignore it or not so instead he decided to wait until later and see if there were any more signals that Alex may be even a little bit into him.  
  
"Hey dad is it okay if Justin stays over tonight? We um...have a project we need to finish"  
  
"Sure... try not to stay up all night"  
  
"Yes sir" Justin followed Alex out of the kitchen and upstairs to where he presumed Alex's bedroom was. When he entered the room, Alex had already started to set up a little camp bed on the floor for him to sleep. The air was rife with tension and he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand the awkward silence  that they had going on.  
  
"Do you want to watch a film...unless you're tired and then you can just sleep. I'll um...put my headphones in"  
  
"No. No. A film sounds good. As long as it's a horror film, not really in the mood for anything else at the moment".  
  
"Okay. My laptops over there, just pick one from Neflix while I finish making the bed" Alex directed a half smile his way and went back to making the bed. Justin made his way over to where Alex's laptop lay upon his desk. He opened up Netflix and found one that seemed okay.  
  
"You're not going to get all scared and whiny on me are you?" Alex just directed one of his death stares at him and Justin couldn't help but laugh. If anything Alex wasn't intimidating, he was all bone and sharp edges but his eyes gave him away and the way he acted towards some people had shown that Alex obviously had a softer side. His guilt over Hannah also shone through. He was one of the first to admit that he was partly responsible even when everyone else was denying any culpability. Even Justin himself was trying hard to deny what happened. Atleast Alex didn't hate him. No matter what the tapes said. Justin was atleast thankful for that right now.  
  
"So how's this going to work because I can't really see the laptop from the camp bed"  
  
"Um you can come up here... just while we watch the film. What are we watching?"  
  
"Its called lights out" Justin tried to stick to the edge of the bed as possible, trying to give Alex space. He was already encroaching enough by being here he didn't think that Alex wanted him to take up the bed too. They started the movie and it had been on for less than five minutes before the first jump scare and Alex pretty much lept of the bed. Justin would have laughed if it wasn't so adorable. The more they got into the movie the closer they seemed to move.  
  
Justin knew that in his head he had made the excuse that it was because he was trying to see the movie better. In all honesty it was because Alex was gripping the sheet every time he thought another scary part was going to happen and Justin wanted him to feel safe. It was a silly thought but maybe it helped.  
  
By the end of the film they were practically glued to each other's side. Justin could feel the warmth of Alex's skin radiating through his clothes.  
  
Just at the end of the movie, you know the part that happens in all horror movies where it seems like everything is okay but then they jump out and try to kill the protagonist one last time. Well during that part Alex sort of flailed his arms a little and instead of his hand resuming it's position of clutching the sheets it ended up on Justin's thigh instead. Justin just stared at where Alex's hand lay, he was pretty sure that the other boy was oblivious because from what Justin could tell he was still completely engrossed in trying to watch the end of the film.  
  
Justin really couldn't concentrate. The credits had just started playing and Alex hadn't moved his hand yet. Then Alex's fingers started leisurely moving up and down stroking his leg. Justin's breath hitched at the pleasure he got from such a simple motion. Alex's hand moved upwards making it way closer to his crotch and Justin was pretty sure his dick had just gotten painfully hard in the space of three seconds flat.  
  
Justin took the opportunity to finally turn and look at Alex's face, to gauge any sort of reaction from the other boy.  Justin was pretty sure Alex's face was pure lust. His pupils were blown and his lips were slightly parted and damn if Justin didn't want to kiss him right there and then. Alex stared into his eyes for a few seconds before moving his hands upwards slightly to slowly start palming Justin through his jeans.  
  
That was all it took for Justin to decide that tonight was definitely weird enough for it to be acceptable to kiss Alex Standall. Hell he was already cupping his dick. Justin leaned forward and captured Alex's mouth with his. He grabbed the back of Alex's neck, maybe a little bit rougher than he intended, but Alex let out the sexist whimper and Justin could only moan in response. He bit Alex's lip and Alex parted his lips enough for Justin to be able to slip his tongue inside. It was a clash of teeth and tongue and every so often Alex would let out a moan that would shake Justin to the core.  
  
Justin flipped their positions so that he was now hovering on top of Alex and quickly positioned himself inbetween Alex's thighs so that they were flush together and their cocks were pressed obscenely close, only the fabric of their jeans being a thin layer between them. Justin trailed kisses down along Alex's neck and couldn't help himself biting a small bruise there, when he started sucking Alex's neck, Alex involutarity started rutting against him, trying to create just the right amount of friction. The frantic kissing became so much more when Justin could feel the heat building in the pool of his stomach. He couldn't believe he was close to cumnming in his pants. Being with Alex was so much different than Jess, she was all soft curves and gentle carresses but with Alex he was all hard edges and sarcastic remarks and it made everything so much filthier not having to be so gentle.  
  
Justin pulled Alex's t-shirt over his head, he had finally decided that they were both wearing way too many clothes. He quickly pulled his shirt off too and started licking stripes down Alex's chest, he may be skinny but  Justin was surprised to find how muscular Alex was. He gently sucked one of Alex's nipples into his mouth and was excited to find it made Alex arch his back of the bed. He continued his slow torture until Alex was a panting mess beneath his.  
  
"Are you just going to tease all night Folley or you going to get to the good part" Alex's voice was raspy and it was sexy as hell.  Even if he was teasing him.  
  
"Fuck you"  
  
"I think the idea is you fuck me"  
  
"Oh baby, I plan too" Alex's response to being called baby was fucking amazing, he eyes pretty much lit up and he pulled Justin in for the most mind blowing kiss he'd ever had.   
  
~~~  
  
They both lay there is blissful silence, both of them were sweaty and gasping for breath. Justin knows that he will never be able to get the image of Alex's face when he was coming out of his Head, or his fantasies for a while. He whispered Justin's name and that's all it took for Justin to follow only a few seconds later.  
  
Justin had expected it to be awkward after, but he honestly didn't expect to be feeling so content after what just happened. He wasn't even freaking out, he turned to Alex to make sure he wasn't going to freak out or even say what had happened was a mistake. Instead when he turned to Alex he found him staring at him with a dopey smile on his face and yeah Justin could definitely get used to this.  
  
They both took turns to get cleaned up in the bathroom and when Justin returned to the bedroom he  took a thoughtful look at the bed set up on the floor, he didn't know whether to just crawl in there and sleep. Maybe in the morning they'd just ignore what had happened. However Alex just lifted the quilt on his bed inviting Justin to come and join him. Justin took the opportunity to be the big spoon. He snuggled tightly behind Alex's back and nuzzled his neck. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. Both too fucked out to talk about what happened.  
  
~~~  
  
For the next few weeks it became a routine for them, Justin would either knock on the door and Alex would make up some excuse as to why Justin needed to stay over. Or Justin would cut out the middle man and sneak up to Alex's bedroom window and every time it'd play out pretty much the same. They'd fuck and they'd both fall asleep tangled together a mass of limbs, chasing the comfort of having somebody there. The only thing Justin didn't expect was to start to fall deeper for Alex every time they were together.   
  


 


	3. Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin finally gives Alex what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I suck at writing smut. 
> 
> It's almost all smut with a bit of fluff at the end! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!! (:

 

 

Alex moaned loader than he planned to. To be honest this wasn't the way he expected things to go. He had only considered the one outcome and that was that he and Justin would argue and then Justin would storm out. He'd never in his wildest dreams thought that Justin Folley would be here to comfort him let alone tell him that he loved him.  
  
Alex's entire world was spinning on its axis. There was this weird feeling inside of him, he didn't realise until this point that he was actually happy. Ever since Hannah his entire world had been filled with a black void. Until Justin shook up his life. This mortal coil that he felt he was trapped in was no longer a burden and his heart beat rapidly in his chest and butterflies constantly lived in his stomach. It was cliche as fuck but Justin admitting to loving him may have saved him from doing something undeniably stupid.  
  
Alex was snapped out of his reverie when Justin suddenly straddled his hips.  
  
"Alex I can see those cogs in your head turning, let me make you forget everything. Just for a little bit. Okay?"  
  
Alex could only nod in response, Justin lightly kissed his lips and slowly licked and nipped his neck. He began to suck a bruise there and Alex trembled at the pure ecstasy of such a simple thing making him feel tingly all over. Justin quickly stripped Alex out of his clothes and Alex felt overwhelmed at all the attention he was receiving especially when Justin was still fully clothed.  
  
"I want to feel you, I want to feel something" Alex didn't know where the words came from, but they were the truest thing he'd said in weeks.  
  
Justin didn't waste much time, he nipped and licked stripes down his chest and stopped at each nipple biting and sucking till each were painfully hard. The fire in Justin's eyes was definitely new, and Alex was intreiged as to where this more loving side of him had come from.  
  
Justin continued lower until Alex could feel his breath against his hips. Justin placed kisses along the v of his hipbone. After a few agonisingly long seconds Justin took Alex's dick into his mouth. Fuck if it wasn't the most amazing feeling in the world, Justin was looking up at Alex through his lashes as he slowly worked his mouth up and down his dick.  
  
Alex already felt his toes curling at the sensation, and it didn't help things when it felt like Justin's hands were everywhere at once. His entire body was being consumed by Justin and he didn't want it to stop.  
  
Justin stopped sucking and Alex almost laughed at the weird pop sound it made. Justin shuffled himself back up the bed and leisurely kissed Alex. Curling his hands in Alex's hair stroking softly.  
  
"Mmm not that I don't mind this but please fuck me now. I need you!"  
  
Justin waggled his eyebrows at Alex sassing him, Alex knew that Justin was a sucker for being begged and right now Alex could see that Justin's pupils were blown wide as if there was no colour left, only lust.  
  
Justin removed his clothes and tossed them haphazardly across the room, usually Alex would be annoyed at the mess but right now he couldn't care less as long as his boyfriend hurried the fuck up.  
_Boyfriend where the fuck did that word come from?_  
  
Justin slowly worked Alex open, when he had finally gotten to three fingers inside him, Alex was pretty much a panting mess.  
  
"I love seeing how wrecked you are for me"  
  
Alex tried to reply but all that came out was a strangled moan as Justin slowly rubbed his prostate.  
  
"Are you ready baby?" Justin didn't hestistate to remove his fingers and lined up his dick to Alex's entrance. Alex shuffled closer trying to get rid of the empty feeling.  
  
Justin pushed inside and Alex couldn't wait any longer he circled his hips while Justin was pushing inside and that's all it took for Justin to start pounding into him. Harder and harder until they were chasing their orgasms.  
  
The were both moaning loudly and the sensation was so overwhelming they could barely kiss each other only rather hold on and breath into each other's mouths.  
  
It didn't take long before they were both coming and completely blised out. Justin flopped onto Alex. 

  
"Ugh fuck you're heavy"  
  
"I can't feel my legs. Plus I don't wanna move. I want to stay like this forever"  
  
"That may be a little hard. I'm sticky!" Alex laughed.  
Justin face made a little 'o' shape as the vibrations of Alex's laugh worked it's way down his body.  
  
"Oh my god. Don't do that I'm going to get hard again"  
  
Justin rolled off Alex and snuggled into his neck, both of them trying to get their breathing back under control.  
  
"Just so you know I'm still mad at you"  
  
"I know. But I want to make this...whatever you thought this was. I want... I want to tell people".  
  
"Seriously?!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Alex smiled to himself and he was pretty sure that Justin's entire face lit up at the small gesture.  
  
"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" The smirk that Justin was sporting right now was definitely hot.  
  
"Maybe, depends how you do during round t..." Alex didn't have time to finish his sentence before Justin was back to kissing and teasing him again.  
  
~~~  
  
Alex woke up with Justin curled around him, he couldn't help but cuddle closer. Trying to ignore the outside world for just a few seconds longer. Unfortunately his alarm starting blaring which meant they both had to get up for school if they didn't want to be late.  
  
They pulled up outside school, Alex didn't want to ignore everything that had happened yesterday. However he also had a weird feeling that he and Justin would just go back to their normal routine of hiding behind closed doors. Being civil at school, making sure no one was suspicious.  
  
Alex tentatively got out of the car, his entire body ached. After getting beaten up by Monty and his extensive 'workout' with Justin last night. His body hated him right now. He just wanted to go home and crawl back under the covers.  
  
Alex hadn't even noticed that Justin had gotten out of the car let alone was now stood next to him with a smug look on his face. He didn't even want to know what the other boy was thinking.  
  
Alex started to walk towards the entrance of the school, he thought that he and Justin would just walk their separate ways like always but instead he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Alex turned to look at Justin questioningly. Justin stepped forward and kissed him. He didn't know what to do, after standing there frozen for a millisecond, he started to kiss back. He could already hear people buzzing around him, and he was pretty sure that there was a distinct noise of people taking pictures. He was too caught up in the moment to care.  
  
They eventually dismantled themselves. "I meant what I said. I don't want you to be my dirty little secret anymore. You can still be dirty though if you like" Justin winked at Alex before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Shut up Folley"  
  
"I love you Standall".


End file.
